Talent Shows and Revealed Secrets!
by I AmGaariSubaku
Summary: Konoha"s Anual Talent Show is about to start! Sakura is nervous and So is Gaara, he tries to comfort her...Where will this lead? Will they end up together? Set in Modern World! GaaSaku GaaxSaku SakuGaa SakuxGaa Crappy Summery but, PLZ READ!


**Hello! Sorry i havn't been active lately, but to make it up i have made this lovely Gaasaku Fanfic! This is absoluty my most favorite couple!**  
**Oh and to make it clear I am discontinuing my last Story " Enchanted Cherry Princess: MadaSaku"! so if your are interested in adopting the story, please tell me and i'll be more then happy to talk about it with you!**  
**Disclamer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, the characters, or the songs... T-T**  
**Gaara&Sakura: *whispers* Thank god...**  
**Gaari:*growls* I HEARD THAT!**  
**Gaara: DX *scared* Holy Shit! Run Sakura, She's gonna kill us! *grabs Sakuras hand and runs***  
**Sakura:*sighs* No she won't! She needs us for the story and she loves us too much to kill us! so we don't have to run...-_-"**  
**Gaari:*smirks* That doesn't mean I can't hurt you...**  
**Sakura: O.O *looks at Gaara* On second thought we should start running!*grabs Gaara's hand and runs***  
**Gaari:*smirks and runs after them* Oh! On to the story!**  
****  
The stage was so bright as the croud waited for the Anual Konoha Talent show was about to start. Backstage a bubblegum haired girl-erm women paced back and forth nervously...  
"Oh for Kami's sake! Sakura you'll be fine, don't worry you have an amazing voice!" Said a platinum blond who was watching the pinkette. "thanks Ino, but it doesn't change the fact on how nervouse i am! I mean how would you feel about goning on stage trying to sing while a million pair of eyes stare into your soul?!" Sakura said sighing in agervation. Ino just looked at her and schoffed, "Please! Sakura I know you can do this!" The pinkette turned to Ino and smiled. "thanks Ino.." Ino just looked at her and smiled..Five minutes later Tsunade came backstage and everyone got ready. "alright everyone, I know some of you are nervous, but suck it up and deal with it!" Everone sweatdropped and they all thought the same thing..(wow, thanks for being sooo supportive Tsunade-sama...). "Now! the firt on the list is-" everyone participating went and they were pretty good too, and this just made Sakura even more nervous.

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

' Oh Kami! everbody is so good! How am i supposed to sing infront of everyone?!' I was knocked out of my thoughts as a red head approached me. "Hey Sakura, you nervose?" he looked at me as he smirked. "Of course I am Gaara! I have never sang infront of people before!" I said as he just looked at me. "hey don't worry about it, I am too i mean I am gonna be singing too..." he said as pink tinged his cheeks lighty, I just sighed and looked at him for a moment.."Hm..well yea but your voice is so much better then mine!". Gaara just looked at me and rolled his eyes " how would I know? I have never heard you sing before, but that will change tonight.." I looked at him and blushed,' I have always had a crush on Gaara ever since we were little. When I heard of the talent show,I knew I had to enter because I wanted to sing a song that i could express how I feel about him'.I was snapped out of my thoughts when he spoke again, "Uh..Sakura? Are you alright?" I looked at him and blushed "Oh! uh, yeah I'm fine...". He looked at me with a worried expression in his eyes and suddenly blushed " well I just got and Idea, I thought that mabey if your nervouse..."  
I looked at him with intrest, "yes?" his blush reddened " well I thought that mabey after we both sang..that..well we could sing a song together to end the show?" I looked at him with shock and then smiled. " Oh Kami! Of course Gaara! Your the best I just Love you so much!" I instantly covered my mouth and blushed so hared a tomato would be jeleous! Gaara just stood there shocked and extremely red. " Oh my gosh! I-i'm so sor-" He just looked at me and then finaly spoke.."Sakura-chan..-" '-Chan?' I thought, " I am going to tell you something, so please don't interupt me and if you hate me after, i will never speak to you again as a promise." I looked at him with worry in my eyes as i waited for him to speak again."Okay" I said, He looked at me and sighed " Sakura-chan, ever since we were little I have always felt weird around you..as we have grown up together I have come to learn what that feeling is..." His blush deepened, and I looked at him " which is...?" He looked at me and sighed, " well, to put it simply Sakura...I-" At that moment Tsunade came in, " Sakura Haruno! Your up" I looked at her horrified and gulped as i looked at Gaara and he just looked at me and smiled softly. "you'll be fine Sakura-chan, don't worry..." I sighed and walked out on stage and breathed in deeply as the music started I could see everyone watching me...I took a deep breath and began to sing...

_**Lost in the darkness**_  
_**Hoping for a sign**_  
_**Instead there's only silence**_  
_**Can't you hear my screams?**_

_**Never stop hoping**_  
_**Need to know where you are**_  
_**But one thing's for sure**_  
_**You're always in my heart**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_  
_**I'll keep on trying**_  
_**Until my dying day**_  
_**I just need to know**_  
_**Whatever has happened**_  
_**The truth will free my soul**_

I looked over to see Gaara with wide eyes and blushing like crazy, I just smiled at him which in turn made hi, blush even more. 'this is for you..'

_**Lost in the darkness**_  
_**Tried to find your way home**_  
_**I want to embrace you**_  
_**And never let you go**_  
_**Almost hope you're in heaven**_  
_**So no one can hurt your soul**_  
_**Living in agony**_  
_**Cause I just do not know**_  
_**Where you are**_  
_**I'll find you somewhere**_  
_**I'll keep on trying**_  
_**Until my dying day**_  
_**I just need to know**_  
_**Whatever has happened**_  
_**The truth will free my soul**_  
_**Wherever you are**_  
_**I won't stop searching**_  
_**Whatever it takes me to know**_  
_**I'll find you somewhere**_  
_**I'll keep on trying**_  
_**Until my dying day**_  
_**I just need to know**_  
_**Whatever has happened**_  
_**The truth will free my soul...**_

As soon as I finished everyone was clapping and cheering, as I went back behind the stage Gaara looked at me " wow, you are really good Sakura-chan...I think your even better then me.." I blushed deeply as Tsunade came back " Gaara No Subaku! Your up!" He looked at me before he went on stage and I just smiled at him. The music started and I gasped,'h-he's singing my favorit song..' I blushed crimson as he began to sing...

**_The secret side of me_**  
**_I never let you see_**  
**_I keep it caged_**  
**_But I can't control it_**  
**_So stay away from me_**  
**_The beast is ugly_**  
**_I feel the rage_**  
**_And I just can't hold it_**  
**_It's scratching on the walls_**  
**_In the closet, in the halls_**  
**_It comes awake_**  
**_And I can't control it_**  
**_Hiding under the bed_**  
**_In my body, in my head_**  
**_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_**  
**_Make it end!_**  
**_I feel it deep within,_**  
**_It's just beneath the skin_**  
**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**  
**_I hate what I've become_**  
**_The nightmare's just begun_**  
**_I must confess that I feel like a monster_**  
**_I, I feel like a monster_**  
**_I, I feel like a monster_**

As I watched, I noticed that he has been looking at me the entire time while smiling...'h-he isn't doing this for me is he?'...

_**My secret side I keep**_  
_**Hid under lock and key**_  
_**I keep it caged**_  
_**But I can't control it**_  
_**Cause if I let him out**_  
_**He'll tear me up**_  
_**And break me down**_  
_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_  
_**Make it end!**_  
_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I hate what I've become**_  
_**The nightmare's just begun**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_  
_**It's hiding in the dark**_  
_**It's teeth are razor sharp**_  
_**There's no escape for me**_  
_**It wants my soul,**_  
_**It wants my heart**_  
_**No one can hear me scream**_  
_**Maybe it's just a dream**_  
_**Or maybe it's inside of me**_  
_**Stop this monster!**_  
_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I hate what I've become**_  
_**The nightmare's just begun**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I feel it deep within,**_  
_**It's just beneath the skin**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I'm gonna lose control**_  
_**Here's something radical**_  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster [4x]**_

When the song ended, Gaara came back towards me and smirked. I just looked at him.." Wow, your pretty good Gaara! But, while you were singing why were you looking at me?" He looked at me and blushed..."well, I kinda sang the song for you...because I know it's your favorite song.." I blushed crimson, then he spoke again " Sakura-chan, I didn't really get to finish what I was going to say before you went on stage so I'm just gonna tell you before we go on..." 'Oh yea, I completely forgot about that conversation...' "Sakura Haruno, I am Ofically deeply without a doubt, in love you" I gasped as I blushed crimson again, "G-gaara... I-" Unfortunatly Tsunade came back "Gaara No Subaku and Sakura Haruno! Your up!" We both exchanged looks and went up on stange as the music started to play...

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist**_  
_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_  
_**I just came to say goodbye**_  
_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_  
_**But I know it's a lie.**_  
_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_  
_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_  
_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_  
_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_  
_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_

We looked at eachother the entire time, not even blinking...

_**Your parents say everything is your fault**_  
_**But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**_  
_**I'm so sick of when they say**_  
_**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**_  
_**But I know it's a lie.**_  
_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_  
_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_  
_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_  
_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_  
_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_  
_**The last night away from me**_  
_**The night is so long when everything's wrong**_  
_**If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**_  
_**Tonight,**_  
_**Tonight.**_  
_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_  
_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_  
_**The last night you'll spend alone,**_  
_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_  
_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_  
_**I won't let you say goodbye,**_  
_**I'll be your reason why.**_  
_**The last night away from me,**_  
_**Away from me.**_

As the song ended I looked at Gaara and soon as we went backstage, I jumped on him and kissed him. He just blushed for a minute, but then he started leaning into the kiss. After a few minutes we seperated for air, and he just looked at me. " It's only fair I tell you how i fell about you as well..." I said as i smiled, he just smiled at me "I love you, Gaara No Subaku..." As I said that we both heared a couple of 'Aw' 's, we both turned around and saw all of our frinds looking at us..just then Ino started talking. "it's about time you guys got together! You guys have been all over eachother, I was about to lock you guys in a closet if you didn't confess to eachother sooner!" Me and Gaara looked at eachother wide eyed and blushed. "Ino, Leave Sakura and Gaara alone!" Said Tenten, "y-yeah, i-it's n-not t-their f-fault f-for b-being s-scared t-to t-tell e-eachother h-how t-they f-feel!?" Hinata said shyly. "oh! whatever, I am just glad that they are finally together!" Ino said smiling, Gaara and I looked at eachother " Um, guys I thing Sakura-chan and I are gonna go now" Gaara said as we left. I looked up at him confused, "uh, Gaara-kun where are we going?" He just looked at me and smiled.." Home..." I blushed crimson at those words, 'H-home? oh kami, this is gonna be a long night...'

****  
**_Hey Everybody! I hope you liked it, it's my first Gaasaku! I just love this couple if you wanna listen to the songs here are the name in order:_**  
**_1st: Somewhere by Withing Temptation_**  
**_2nd: Monster by Skillet_**  
_**3rd: The Last Night by Skillet**_  
_**Alright R&R dearies!**_


End file.
